Bottle of Bitterness
by deathscent
Summary: As long as my soul core, the Shikon no tama remains intact. Through times I shall be reformed and be back to seek revenge upon those who caused me to lose everything on that single day. Our kingdom will rise and they shall pay for spilling our blood...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not having any ownership to the characters of this story except some.

Title: Bottle of bitterness

Prologue

They said life was not always fair. I never really believed for I believed that in life it was what you reap in which you shall sow. I was wrong, how utterly wrong it was for me to think of it that way.

The word to follow after the word "unfairness" was "why". Why did this happen? Why was life being unfair to me?

But for me it seems to be the word "what" that ran through my mind when I was caught in the un-tangible web of unfairness.

What did we do to have this befalling upon us?

What did the people do to deserve their home being ruthless taken from them?

I asked myself as I took in the sight I had arrived in. It was horror. Plain and simple, it was a massacre. Fiery red taking over the once before colours, mercilessly encasing, engulfing everything within it, licking it all to the dry grounds.

Breathing in burning flesh and coppery smell of fresh blood as I tried to find him. Racing down the once peaceful streets, passing through with blood dirtying my clothes and hands. With tears threatening to be spilled out, with heart painful aching, I spread out my senses, desperately trying to get his location.

Minutes passed where it seemed to be infinite, I found him.

Vaguely remembering myself having collapsed before him when I found him lying there. He looked like he was sleeping under all those loud commotion around him.

Remembering myself crying, screaming and dying inside. It was so simple. He was dead and I was dying to be with him.

Vividly remembering myself placing my warm lips upon his cold ones. Sharing one last kiss with tears running freely down my cheeks, fingers tracing the outline of his well defined face before an antagonising sharp pain through my chest.

Something sharp had went through my back and being forcefully pulled out. I neither cried out the pain nor made any movement. Just taking in his looks once more before I gently laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes for the last time.

Coldness swept through me before a source of warmness hugged me. It was very familiar, it was him. Relaxing within his brace. So what if we can't be together alive, we could be together in death. Both concept was the same for me. It was going to be alright, we are going to be together.

I remembered opening my mouth for a silent scream when tentacles shot out from beneath us, latching onto our limbs and pulling us apart. Soon we were pulled till fingers apart. I gripped tighter but the world ended for me when he faded once to reappear again, only to turn into a cloud of dust.

Stun. I lost all movement, my mind could not comprehend what had just happen, feeling myself being dragged down, the surrounding around me faded into nothing. It was white.

Feeling myself being slammed into something hard. A floor, maybe? Can I feel? I'm supposed to be dead.

Your soul lives.

Someone whispered into my ears as I laid still on the hardness. I couldn't move.

_Where am I?_ I thought not really expecting an answer

In the white room.

Once again the same voice whispered, it was so soft, like the breeze of the wind._Why am I here? I asked._

_Because he wants you here._

_Who's he! I demanded._ If my neck could move, it would have snapped to my right as I felt something or someone approaching

"Me." My eyes widened having recognised him.

"I'm here to say goodbye to you." He answered my unasked question.

After hearing his last words, my vision dimmed. I couldn't see but I could feel myself being painfully abused.

He's ripping me apart! I was feeling numb now from all the pain, but I could vaguely feel him ripping parts of my soul away from me.

How dare he do this to me!

I will have my revenge… This, I promised myself. Using the whole last of what little my energy was left, I uttered a curse just right before he ripped out my soul core, the source of my very existence.

As long as my soul core, the Shikon no tama is intact. Through timeless ages, I shall be reformed and be back for vengeance.

End of prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Recollections of the past.

"Why! Why are you doing this to me!" Kagome, the miko from future Japan cried out at the stunned hanyou Inuyasha who had the un-dead miko, Kikyo clinging to his left arm as he lifted his right hand towards her collapsed form.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha spoke out only to be stopped by Kikyo. Kagome had raised her head from her hands when she heard him called to her. Only to have more tears slipping down her cheeks when Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's face and pulled towards her for a deep kiss.

Letting out a heartbreaking sob, picking up her legs, as fast as she could handle she ran into the deep forest. Blinded by her tears, her arms and legs were scratched up quite badly by the twigs and low branches of trees.

Only stopping when she came upon a pond.

_A pond in the middle of the forest?_ Kagome thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

_Why am I being so sad for! I should have already expected this! I am after all, only Kikyo in his eyes…Stupid Inuyasha, making me so sad…again!_ Grumbling to herself as she fervently wiped her tears away.

Sighing deeply to herself, she looked deep into the blue water before her. Unbeknownst to even herself she began humming a song (The Hymn of the Fayth) That even she herself have never heard of before.

To any others who were to come upon her sitting on a rock and humming a tune, they will notice that her eyes were glowing a soft pink.

With a sudden jolt, Kagome widened her eyes when she noticed that the water before her were bubbling. Falling off the rock she was on and gripping the top of it to peek out from behind when something shot out of the water.

Swallowing her scream as she saw that "Something" was a floating, glowing globe like thing. Sensing nothing abnormal from it, she cautiously approached it. As if being mesmerised, she approached it with outstretched hand. Timidly feeling the surface of the globe. The surface rippled as a stone to a pool of water.

Titling her head she touched it once more. It was cool to the touch. Retracting her fingers as if they were burned when the globe started cracking. Shattering like a fragile piece of mirror. Blinking her eyes at the most bizarre thing she has ever since inside the broken globe. There was a small, miniature human inside the globe.

One quarter of the broken globe was left floating in the air. Shinning, white watery substance was flowing off the broken edges. A very small figure laid on the surface of the white, watery substance.

Leaning closer to get a better look with half opened mouth. Rubbing her eyes for any disillusion. She was really seeing it. The small figure in the globe moved to stand up. It was about 4 inches in height. (fairy height) Even though the figure was small in size she was not shorten nor plump instead she was rather slim and wearing a long, soft white halter grown. Semi translucent. Long, soft lilac hair combed into a beautiful elegant style. Most of the hair was bun up but leaving long side strands of hair to frame her face. A golden tiara upon her head.

Looking directly into Kagome's brown eyes with her own purple ones, she lifted up her grown slightly before sinking down to sit elegantly. Kagome started to feel a blush rising when she noticed how beautiful the small figure looked and that she was actually staring.

You finally found me.

Shooting her head way from the broken globe, she frantically looked around for the sweet voice that spoke.

Over here, down here.

Kagome looked down, back into the globe with a pointed look, gaining an arfirmative nod from the small figure who was drawing circles on the white substance around herself.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered out, afraid that if her volume was any louder the sight before her would disappear.

I'm you… a part of you. I'm the recollections of your memories from your past life.

"WHAT!"

.End of chapter one.


End file.
